


Claw

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [126]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e21 Let It Bleed, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor Visyak in 1937.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claw

Chen Lihua was the lucky one to claw her way out of the place Europeans call Purgatory that night in 1937. Eleanor Westborough was unlucky enough to be the only woman around.

 _Duì bù qǐ_ , Lihua whispered to Eleanor. _Zhēn duì bù qǐ_.

 _Get out of my head!_ Eleanor yelled back. _If you're sorry you're doing this, then stop!_


End file.
